101 Ways to Annoy the Doctor
by DigimonDragongirl
Summary: Allow me to introduce the Doctor's newest--and most annoying--companion!


****

101 Ways to Annoy the Doctor

(Short Stories about the Doctor's Newest Companion)

(each in 100 words!)

By Shelli-Jo Pelletier

(Author's note: After seeing a fanfic along similar lines, I liked it so much I wanted to try it myself! These short stories follow no order, but that just adds to the fun. See if you can figure out what happens when! Hee hee hee. Anyway, allow me to introduce Sarmoti, currently traveling with the Sixth Doctor and Mel.)

***************

"Medieval times, hmm? Is a mob of townsfolk with pitchforks about to turn the corner and scream for our blood?" The redheaded young lady looked around the small town as they walked down the packed earth that made up the main rode.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic, Mel. Just because—"

At that moment three straw-haired children (one _was_ carrying a pitchfork) ran around the corner of the nearest cottage. There were expressions of terror on their faces. "Dragon! Dragon! There's a dragon!" they screamed, shooting across the "street" and toward the Town Square.

Mel and the Doctor exchanged looks.

* * *

"Oh Powerful Omnipotent Time Lord, sir!" The voice caused two of the pedestrians to halt.

The man with curly hair rolled his eyes heavenward. "For the last time, Sarmoti. I am not omnipotent!" he called without turning around.

There was a giggle. "But if you get killed you just turn into somebody else! Sure sounds omnipotent to me." A girl of perhaps fourteen skipped ahead, grinning.

"I have explained this before," the man said impatiently. "Time Lords don't have infinite regenerations."

"Aww. Well, we love you anyway, Doctor."

Sigh. "Remind me again why we took Sarmoti with us, Mel. Please?"

* * *

Intensely blue hair reached to her shoulders and tucked inward slightly, and the bangs on her right side fell over her face, hiding one violet eye. An impish grin lit her features.

Mel's jaw dropped. Where did the dragon go? Wasn't she supposed to be eaten right about now? She backed away, immediately hitting the cold wall of the cave.

The young girl giggled. "You look funny," she told Mel in a high, girlish voice. "You're not still afraid, are you?"

The redhead finally found her voice. "What . . . what happened to the dragon?" she gasped out.

The girl giggled harder.

* * *

"What's this do?" Sarmoti asked, reaching for one of the switches.

"Don't touch that!" snapped the Doctor, lightly slapping her hand away.

She looked hurt for half an instant. "Okay, what's this do?"

"Sarmoti!" the man in the brightly-colored coat thundered, his face set in a stern glower as he leapt up from the console.

She shrank back. Went too far. "Sorry." Her one visible eye was round and soft. He sighed and turned away . . . then whipped back as a loud alarm klaxon shot through the room.

Sarmoti hovered there with her hand just above a button. "Oh," she said.

* * *

When it dropped her at the mouth of the cave, Mel scrambled back frantically. She was thankful it had saved her from that mob of course, but was that just so it could eat her now? She really didn't feel like being eaten today.

It was about as large as a pony. Four-footed. Looked like a big lizard more than anything else, except for the wedge-shaped head atop the long neck and the bat-like wings. Its scales were dark blue, and the membranes between the wing joints were a darker purple.

So. This was a dragon, then. Was it hungry?

* * *

He stared at the mess and the girl sitting on the floor.

"Oh, Doctor." The young woman with the cascade of curly red hair smiled tolerantly as she helped Sarmoti to her feet. "She can't help being who she is, no more than you can help running all over the universe, righting wrongs and vanquishing evil."

The blue-haired girl ducked her head, abashed, and stared at the Doctor through her bangs.

He was unfazed. "Yes, that may well be. But I'm not half as annoying while doing it."

Mel grinned cheekily. "That's debatable."

The Doctor gave her a sour look.

* * *

"What're doing here, anyway?" Sarmoti looked around the street. Beings of every size, shape and color were wandering past, a hubbub of alien activity.

So entertained by the throngs of different peoples, she completely missed the pained expression on the Doctor's face (Mel didn't). But the sapphire-haired female did notice when he said slowly, trying to hold his temper, "I have explained that already, Sarmoti."

"Really?" She blinked innocently. "When?"

"Obviously when you weren't paying attention!" he exploded.

She gave an infuriating giggle. "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Doctor. There were a lot of times like that."

* * *

As the trio exited the box they saw that it had already gathered a crowd. Sarmoti's eyes opened wide. "Dragons. . . ." she breathed. The creatures laughed and chattered and did loops and spins in the air. She hadn't seen another of her kind since. . . .

Their scales sparkled in the sun, and they seemed to recognize what she was even though she was in her human form. "Come play!" they called. They were small. Children.

Sarmoti looked at the Doctor questionably. He had a warm smile on his face, and nodded. She grinned and caught Mel's eye. Then she turned and ran.

* * *

The angry looks and angrier threats on the lips of the people drove Mel back step after step. Where was the Doctor? He should've been there. And he'd better show up soon. She didn't like how these people . . . how this mob was looking.

"You're in league with the dragon!" a woman with a rolling pin accused.

"She _wants_ our crops to fail and our cattle to die!" a man shouted.

A boy who couldn't have been older than eighteen stepped forward and raised his hoe over his head. Mel gasped.

Suddenly there was the sound of huge wings beating overhead. . . .

* * *

The girl's high laugh was the last straw. He stopped short and gave Mel a piercing look that could have peeled rubber.

"Ah, why don't you and I go do some shopping?" the redhead suggested to Sarmoti, taking her arm. She tried her best to ignore the arguments, but she could tell when the Doctor couldn't take anymore. "Just the two of us. It'll be a girls' day out."

"Really?" Sarmoti grinned widely, her violet eyes large. "Yay! Bye bye, Doctor! See you in a bit!"

"Not if I'm lucky," he growled to himself as the two females wandered away.

* * *

"Weren't you going to stay behind and watch the TARDIS?" the Doctor demanded as the three of them navigated a particularly tight turn in the tiny mountain pass. He looked. It was a long way down.

Sarmoti shrugged. "Got bored," she informed him, not afraid in the slightest. Must be nice to have wings. "Don't worry, I remembered to lock it up this time! At least, I think I did." Her face scrunched up in an effort to recall, then grinned broadly. "Yup! I did!"

"Well that's one thing, at least," the Doctor muttered. He remembered well the _last_ time.

* * *

She was sitting in front of the blue box, sobbing, as they approached. Tearful violet eyes looked up at them. "They all hate me," she whispered. "Nobody likes me. What did I do wrong?" Her lip quivered and she burst into fresh tears.

Mel's heart tugged as she gave her a strong hug. "We like you," she said fiercely. "And it's not your fault." The young girl hung onto her shoulders as she wept.

Both females looked up as the Doctor stepped up and unlocked the door. He disappeared inside, then poked his head out. "Well? Are you two coming?"

* * *

Mel watched the young girl as she ran, becoming a galloping dragon in mid-stride. As the surprisingly lithe creature rose into the air to meet the cavorting youngsters the redheaded young woman turned to the Doctor. "You knew they were here, didn't you? You knew there were dragons here."

He looked at her, his face smiling but his eyes serious. "Everyone deserves a home, Mel. A place to belong." He patted the TARDIS fondly. "Everyone."

Before she could say anything he spoke. "Now come on. Let's hurry. Before she comes back." He shooed her back inside, smiling. Another was happy.

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?" rumbled the immense black dragon standing in the center of the cave. "Associating with humans. Feeding their wild stories."

Sarmoti, covering in front of him, hung her scaly head with shame. "I just wanted to have fun," she said softly.

His cold yellow eyes narrowed unforgivingly. "You are a disgrace. Leave these mountains. Perhaps someday you can return. When you are a _real_ dragon." The other members of the Council were nodding, turning their backs on her.

With a wail of sorrow Sarmoti ran from the cave. She spread her wings and fled.

* * *

"This is the dragon, Doctor," Mel introduced. Her name is Sarmoti."

"Charmed." He smiled and took her hand. "A shapeshifter, hmm?"

The young girl ducked her head, as if shy. "Yup. I only have this other form perfected though." She looked up just as quickly. "You look like you come from far away."

"Why yes—"

"Do you come from beyond the mountains?"

"In a manner of—"

"From beyond the ocean?"

"Actually we—"

"Are there others like you?"

"Do you mind?" he snapped peevishly. He had never enjoyed being interrupted.

Her eyes opened wide. "Mind what?"

Mel smiled.

* * *

Mel swallowed a shriek as the giant black dragon settled to the ground. He was _much_ bigger than Sarmoti! "Humans are not welcome here," growled the beast.

The Doctor put a pleasant smile on his face. "There should be no problem then! I'm a Time Lord, and Mel here is with me. We're just here to make sure a friend is all right."

The dragon's cold eyes narrowed. "You are not human?" A snort. "Then you have either poor luck or poor choice in appearance."

"That, sir, is a matter of opinion."

Another snort. "Leave here now!" the creature roared.

* * *

With its usual noise, the blue box materialized. A girl with her hair in a ponytail and a leather jacket stuck her head out. "Where're we now, Professor?"

"Doesn't have a name, as far as I know." Together they exited and looked around. "Seems familiar though."

There was a rush of wind overhead, and a girlish squeal. "It's the TARDIS! Knew I heard something! Hey, is that you Doctor? Did you do the turning into someone else thing again?" What looked like a large winged lizard was sailing toward them.

The Doctor took off his hat. "Oh bother," he sighed.

TO BE CONTINUED?

(Doctor) Not if I have anything to say about it.


End file.
